Identities
by Crazygirl313
Summary: Dib chases Zim down the street.  The Swollen Eyeball Network and the FBI are with him.  But all is not as it seems.  Chapter one is the story, chapter two is the explanation.
1. Story

Zim ran down the street. He was breathing hard by now. The chase had been going on for quite some time. A quick glance to his rear showed Dib to be close behind. But it wasn't Dib he was afraid of. It was the FBI and Swollen Eyeball network humans with guns and cameras that scared him. So he ran.

"I'm not the one you want!" Zim shouted desperately. "I'm not an alien! I'm human!"

But Dib kept coming. And so did the FBI and the Swollen Eyeball. They had been told not to listen to the alien. Zim knew this. He had told them.

Maybe he had gone too far this time. Maybe destroying his enemy's living quarters had been a really bad idea. Or maybe this was just how things had to be. Him and Dib had been fighting for almost a year. We knew each other's weaknesses. And we always promised the other one death or worse. But he had never thought that the FBI and Swollen Eyeball would be chasing _him_. He had always thought that he would be the one chasing Dib down the street. Apparently not.

Pain suddenly blossomed in his lower back. _No,_ he thought as he fell to the ground. Crimson blood began pooled around him. He had to get up, had to keep running! The people were so close! They would catch him, and open him up! But they would kill him first. They all thought he was trying to take over the world. He was a threat. Dib would be sure he died. And after that… he shuddered. He couldn't think about it.

He managed to stagger upright again. This time he heard the gunshot before the pain reached him. He fell to the ground again. Dib caught up to him, along with the other humans. The FBI truck drove up. Zim opened his eyes. Dib was holding the gun. He had been the one to fire upon him. Figures.

The swollen eyeball humans held his arms up to attach a pair of Alien Handcuffs. Guaranteed to render any and all alien life forms unconscious. It would even knock him out.

The boy in front of him blew the smoke off the barrel of his gun and smiled a familiar diabolical smile. Then he bent down to the bloodied alien's ear.

"You lose, Dib," He whispered, to soft for anyone but him to hear. "You lose."

* * *

**Don't get it? What to know how this happened? Read the next chapter!**


	2. Explanation

**One word: Holograms.** Still don't get it? Then continue reading.

Every so often, Zim would have his stroke of genius. This usually happened when he was under pressure, like when Keef was bringing his friends to a party at Zim's house that would expose him as an alien and Zim needed to come up with a way to stop him and get rid of him without drawing attention to himself. [Wow, that is one long sentence. Read it over again if you didn't understand it.]

And when Zim had another stroke of genius, it was after Dib had gotten proof of his existence.

Que flashback:

Zim had gotten detention at skool for being too loud. Ms. Bitters had finally tired of him. So, he had spent most of the afternoon sitting in an uncomfortable desk under Bitters's watchful eyes. If he made a move, he would be whacked with a ruler. Made of metal. And covered in acid. So he didn't move. Much.

And when he got back to his base, it was in ruins. Gir was in a corner playing with a piggy. When asked, it turns out the robot had been sitting there the entire time, and had no clue as to what had happened.

The computer, on the other hand, did know. And it could be summed up with one word: Dib.

End flashback.

* * *

Dib had gotten proof of Zim being an alien. And had trashed anything Zim could use as a weapon or to escape. Zim had only a matter of time (and not a lot of it) before Dib showed up on his doorstep with the Swollen Meatball people and *gasp* the FBI!

So Zim got to work.

He didn't have much to work with, but it would have to do. Years of training were finally paying off.

* * *

He was finally finished. Zim looked down at his handiwork. It would hold. It had to. Now he just had to get close enough to Dib.

Zim left his base. From the outside, it was impossible to tell that anything was wrong. But the second you stepped inside, it was a disaster. Zim looked up and down the street. Nothing yet. He made his way through the shadows to Dib's house.

Dib was inside. He was talking to some shadowed people via video phone. From his position outside Dib's window, Zim couldn't hear the conversation. But he could tell from Dib's excited expression that he was talking about him, and being believed. Zim cracked open the window the slightest bit.

"Very good, Agent Mothman," The dark man said to Dib. "We will attack the alien tonight. I will contact the FBI. We will have reinforcements. He will not escape."

Dib was practically jumping up and down with joy. "Yes! Yes! We will stop him!" The transmission was cut.

"This is amazing!" Dib shouted to himself. "I got Zim! I'm finally going to- hey!"

As he was talking, Zim had slammed open the window and jumped onto Dib. Zim sat on the human's back as he thrashed about. The alien reached behind him and opened his Pak. A small, drill-like device fell out onto his waiting hand. Zim took the device and shoved it onto the back of Dib's neck. The boy yelped as it burrowed into his skin. Zim leapt back out the window.

_Tonight_, he thought. _Tonight they attack. Hehe. Dib will never know what hit him_.

The alien ran back to his base to prepare some more.

* * *

Dib sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. Zim had jumped into the room, knocked him down, stabbed his neck with something, and then jumped back out the window.

"Maybe he thought he killed me." Dib said out loud to himself. _Maybe Zim had tried to stab my neck and leave me dead on the floor. _Dib thought._ And had left thinking I was dead. _

"Be quiet!" Came the usual shout from across the hall. Gaz could hear him all the way from there, apparently.

"But I'm still alive. So he won't be expecting me tonight." Dib continued. He smiled. Zim would finally be gone, the Earth would be safe, and he would be a hero. He might even get to shake the President Man's hand. Or eat at the White House. Or-

"I said be QUIET!" Gaz shouted again. "Nobody cares!"

Oops. So maybe he had been thinking out loud again. He seemed to do that quite often.

* * *

It was night and it was dark. There was a new moon out, so the only light came from the streetlights and the stars. The entire couple of city blocks had been evacuated and closed off. Zim was in his base, he had been seen there. And he had no way of escaping.

Dib and his army stood outside the house. Dib was still giddy about being right! Now his secret network and even the FBI were helping him save the world! Someone handed him and gun and quickly showed him how to use it. Dib smiled. Zim would be killed and dissected soon.

Completely out of the blue, the said alien ran out of his house and into the group of people surrounding it. This was so unexpected that everyone panicked and there was chaos. Zim didn't have any weapons. Dib had made sure of that when he had trashed his base. But everyone still panicked.

Dib felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, like a bee had stung it. The feeling passed fast, though, so he didn't think anything of it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of green. Not wanting to pass up this opertunity, he turned and shot at the green. And stopped cold when it shattered.

In front of him was a store with glass windows. It was dark out, so the glass that wasn't shattered from the bullet shone black. He could see his reflection in it. And when he did, he had the shock of his life.

His skin was green. He no longer had hair, but two long antennae. He had only three fingers on each hand. His nose and ears were missing. And his eyes were bloody red orbs. He was Zim.

"There's the alien!" Someone shouted in the crowd. Zim (who was Dib just a few moments ago) turned to see Dib (who was probably Zim) pointing at him. He was holding a gun. Zim took off in the other direction as fast as he could.

Zim had dropped his own gun when he had seen his reflection. Why was he Zim? Then something occurred to him. The bee sting. Zim in his house stabbing him in the neck. Now this. A holographic projector? Zim wanted to stop and rip the thing out of his skin, but if he stopped now, he would be killed by his own people. Life really sucked sometimes.

* * *

Dib chased Zim down the street. The weapon in his hand was primitive, yet affective. He aimed it at the green body and it ran down the road. One shot and red blood spilled out of his back, right below his Pak. Dib was glad the hologram held as the boy fell to the ground. He struggled to get back up again. Dib fired again. Stupid humans. They didn't find anything strange in the fact that the 'alien's' blood was the same as a human's. The hologram implanted in the back of his neck only projected on the body.

This time Zim stayed down long enough for the humans to reach him. Before they could knock him out with the Alien Handcuffs, Dib knelt down to Zim and whispered in his ear,

"You lose, Dib. You lose."

* * *

**The name of this story really stinks. Please give me some ideas!**


End file.
